


Shark Frenzy

by SharkAfterDark



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Blood, Breeding, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Oviposition, Sidon is dual-wielding, Size Difference, monster genitals, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkAfterDark/pseuds/SharkAfterDark
Summary: Link comes back from Gerudo with a new outfit and Sidon is Weak.





	Shark Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Go at NSFW so I am sorry if it is Not Great but I tried.

Link rolled his hips as he twisted a poised hand to the sky. The gold jewelry tied to his hip jingled with each planned movement. 

Across the room, the large shark Prince sat in a throne-like chair and hid his mouth behind a clenched fist. He watched intently as the lean Hylian jingled across the room with carefully placed footsteps. His feet were bare and made little noise. 

Link was performing for his Zora Prince lover after he returned from a trip to Gerudo with a new outfit. Sidon was flustered and swallowed deeply when Link pushed him down into the chair. For someone much smaller than him, Link was strong and able to push him around a bit. While Sidon had nervously spoken against this idea previously, Link was determined and that meant there was no stopping him. 

Link was not sure what exactly had made Sidon so nervous about the idea, he had always jested that he would love for Link to treat him to a night of just the two of them. Being the Hero of Time made one busy, so he was not going to pass this rare occurrence of an empty palace up. 

He would find out why Sidon seemed so on edge soon enough. 

Link looked over his shoulder through hooded eyes. The translucent veil that covered his mouth was moving slightly from the labored breathing of the Hylian. 

When he met eyes with Sidon, he smirked confidently. 

Sidon’s pupils were dilating rapidly as they took in every scent and movement from Link. 

The sweat. 

The heavy breathing. 

The sound of the carefully crafted jewelry jingling against his skin. 

The arousal. 

Sidon gulped and moved his hips as he felt something press against his genital slit. It was getting harder to hold back. 

The small Hylian was just so intoxicating. 

They had been lovers for some months now, but have not gotten intimate quite yet. 

Mainly because Sidon feared his rapidly growing desire to breed the other man would become..uncontrollable. And do to their rather drastic size difference, he was very nervous about hurting the smaller man. 

As Link snapped his hip and dragged his hands down his body Sidon gasped audibly. Something deep in him rumbled. 

With this revealing outfit, Sidon could see bits of Link’s skin just begging to be ravaged. 

His pronounced hips poked from his low waistband. 

One shoulder had become more revealed then the other by the elf's movements with a spot just big enough for the shark’s powerful jaws. 

The feeling in his gut rumbled again and his slit was starting to struggle with containing its contents. 

Link bent back slightly, arching his back. The veil over his mouth shifted to the side and revealed the blond’s slightly parted lips. His slender arms stretching above his head and elongating the movement. 

Their eyes met again and Link licked his lips. 

The large shark stirred in his seat.

Link pulled an arm from above his head and gracefully pointed it towards the prince. His finger crooked in a gesture of beckoning the shark to him. 

Sidon obeyed. 

The larger man rose from his chair to his full, towering height. His eyes were blown wide and he let out a slight growl as he headed towards his lover with long strides. 

He was quickly in front of the elf who was now looking up at him with lust in his eyes. 

Sidon leaned forward and got up close to Link’s face. Link could hear that the other man’s breath was already almost ragged.

Sidon let out a rumble and took a clawed hand to caress Link’s cheek and stopped under his chin. The large hand made him feel small and fragile. 

Something Link was not used to.

“Oh, my little Hylian. You do understand what you are getting into- yes?” 

The Zora’s voice sent chills down Link’s spine. It was firm and rough. Obviously aroused, but still maintaining that familiar affection he had come used to hearing from Sidon.

Link was not sure if he was one hundred percent sure just what was going to happen. 

But he didn’t care. He wanted this. 

He wanted Sidon. 

Link nodded and parted his lips again to let out a ragged breath. His dick twitched in the vast space of his loose pants. 

Sidon smirked now. His shark teeth glinting in the light cast from the torches placed around the throne room. 

He leaned down further yet and their lips crashed together like a fierce wave hitting the shore.

Link wrapped his arms around the shark’s neck and pulled him closer. The motion was about to send Sidon off the deep end. 

In between their kisses, Sidon let out a guttural growl. It sounded instinctual and that made Link shudder with anticipation. 

Though the Hylian was mostly mute, he let small gasps out when their lips were momentarily pulled apart. 

Sidon’s thin tongue snaked out of his mouth and prodded for permission to enter Link’s own as one of his large hands came around to cup the smaller man's head. 

Link’s lips parted, allowing the intruder in. 

Sidon’s tongue, like the rest of him, was large. It conquered Link’s mouth and demanded attention. It was thin and tangled itself with Link’s. Sidon’s dominated him fiercely, but he allowed his body to relax and go limp to allow for the Zora to take full control. 

The thought of being at the mercy of someone else for once was both nerve-wracking and utterly intoxicating. 

As their tongues intertwined, Sidon took his free hand to trail down the smaller man’s body. His hand flattened and took over the entirety of Link’s chest. Sidon’s claws slowly raked down and it made Link’s breathe hitch. He let out his loudest moan yet- right into Sidon’s mouth. 

As his claws pulled down, they tore the outfit covering the other man’s body. 

The fabric ripped with a sound that pleased the young prince. He pulled away from the kiss to take a look at Link’s newly exposed chest. 

There was a tinge of blood on the Hylian’s plump lips that was almost as red as the blush across his face. Link licked at the dripping liquid. 

Sidon felt his control slip away. 

Looking down, he saw the translucent fabric was not only torn away, but small claw marks speckled the other man’s chest. The new cuts crossed over pre-existing scars that already dotted his small frame. 

Marks of pain and struggle were being overtaken with those of love and passion.

As his hand came to the Hylian’s pants he purred. If Link allowed this, then there would be no going back. His blown out eyes met with Link’s again. 

“Are you sure, my love? There will be no going back from this.” 

Link swallowed and nodded a little bit too quickly. His arms fell from the shark’s neck. Allowing the prince full control of him. Then, to Sidon’s surprise, Link’s lips parted and a hoarse yet quiet voice came out. 

“P-please, take me.”

A flip switched in Sidon and he growled as his pupils grew wider than ever.

Sidon pushed the Hylian down on the ground and towered over him. Link whimpered as his hips ground into the air. Sidon was too tall to reach yet. At least, that was what he thought until he saw Sidon’s slit open. 

It was parted by the head of a large member that was covered in ridges. It was huge and as it pulled out to its full length, it looked as if he wouldn’t be able to take it all. The slit in it seemed rather large and it was already leaking fluids. The most intimidating part, though, was the large knot at the base that was about twice the width of the shaft. 

Then, to his surprise, a second one followed. This one was smaller but still larger than Link’s own. 

Link could feel his own dick harden to its fullest at the thought of taking either one of those beasts. 

With another motion, quicker than before, Sidon used his claws to rip the rest of Link’s clothes off. They fell to the ground around his frame limply. 

He was laid bare before his prince. 

Sidon leaned down towards the Hylian’s pointed ears and the heat of his breath made Link shudder. 

The large shark’s pointed tongue rolled out of his mouth and licked at the other man’s neck. The motion made Link whimper. 

When Sidon dragged down to the elf’s neck he paused briefly. His cocks twitched and his hips moved back slightly.

The shark let out a noise and before Link could process his movements, Sidon sunk his sharp teeth into the curve of Link’s shoulder and neck. At the same moment, he also slammed his hips forward and thrust into his lover.

Link let out a scream and arched his back. His thin arms wrapped around the large Zora’s muscled back and clinging for dear life.

The shock of pain melted away into dizzying pleasure. 

There was no prior prep but Sidon’s dick was somehow very slick and went in rather easily. 

Link would not admit it, but he had played with his hole before- so the sensation was not totally new to him. Though, it had been nothing compared to the massive intrusion of Sidon.

His throat was hoarse and he panted rapidly. Sidon released his jaw and growled, deep and guttural. Between noises, he licked at the blood that trailed from the puncture wounds. That would leave a mark for sure.

But Link figured that was part of the plan. To mark him as the great Zora Prince’s Mate. 

The thought made Link cling tighter. His mate. 

After a moment of not moving, Sidon began to trust. It was a normal pace for a few thrusts as he widened Link’s ass, but things quickly escalated. 

Sidon moved fast and rough. 

His equally sharp claws were digging into his hips as Sidon had a firm grip on his waist. Making sure the thrusts didn’t push Link away with their force. 

With each movement Link let out a loud moan of pleasure that rang through the throne room hall. He cried out, desperate and raw. 

Being ravished by the larger Zora was much more amazing than he anticipated. 

The pain swirled with the pleasure and the sting of the claw and teeth marks continued to drag him back down from his bliss, only to be launched back up with each thrust of the shark’s cock. 

Suddenly, Sidon huffed into Link’s ear and nipped at the point. Link moaned louder. 

Then, Sidon let go again and slowed his speed for a moment. “It’s time.” 

The statement made Link confused for a moment. Was he going to cum already? The Hylian whimpered at the thought. 

To Link’s surprise, that was not what he meant..

Sidon pushed up from the floor slightly, lifting Link off the ground. He released Link’s hips and wrapped his arms around the smaller man to support his weight. 

Then, he tugged at him so that he would release his hold on him. Link got the message and reluctantly unlatched. Slightly disappointed as he thought their fun was over. When Sidon pulled him away, he saw the elf’s red cheeks as he continued to pant, but he now also had a slight pout. 

Sidon smirked and chuckled under his breath.

Suddenly, Sidon was rotating Link so that his back was to the shark.

Then it clicked to what was happening to the small Hylian. 

Sidon pushed down on Link's back, and he was forced on his hands and knees. Sidon had returned his hands to Link’s hips to get a good grip. 

As quickly as his knees hit the floor, his body was rocked by a fierce thrust from Sidon. 

His large cock pushed into him quick and hard. 

He was so large that it caused Link's stomach to bulge out in the shape of Sidon's huge member.

With each movement, the deep ridges of Sidon rubbed against Link’s walls. They pulled and pushed with every thrust and it drove him absolutely wild. 

It didn’t take too long for Link’s arms to start to wobble. The pleasure was too much. 

He cried out each time he felt Sidon slam down to the start of his knot. He bit his lip thinking of that large bulb entering him. He wanted to feel the sweet sting of his lover’s full length. 

Sidon was leaning over the smaller man and panting hard. Growls and animalistic noises left his mouth every so often and moans would manage to escape his lips.

Link had shut his eyes to feel the full expanse of the shark when his eyes were jolted open. 

Sidon had clamped down on his neck without warning. Hard. In the same swift motion, he slammed his cock into Link- knot and all. 

Link’s voice was hoarse from his moans but he managed to scream out his love’s name as the knot passed through his entrance. “S-Sidon!”

Link let out his loudest scream yet and his eyes rolled back into his head as he came. The fluids shot out onto the floor and continued to drip from him as his back arched again, allowing Sidon more access to his prey. 

Sidon, pleased with the display, growled into the bite and tightened his jaw slightly. 

Link felt the large dick inside him start to twitch and he shuddered.

His eyes shot open wide. He felt something else, too. 

His already large cock seemed to be getting bigger. Or, more accurately, it felt like something was coming out of it. 

It was not cum.

Things started to click when he felt a round object start to push into his body. It was wet and hard. 

And it felt amazing. 

Sidon was laying his eggs into his mate.

Link’s mouth hung open, saliva dripping slowly. Moans shuddered out from his open lips as he felt more eggs drop into him. 

He lost track of how many had entered him, but he didn’t care. He wanted them all. 

Shortly after it began, Link heard Sidon purring from above him as he unlatched his jaw. He sounded content and tired.

The shark’s mouth was dotted with the elf’s blood and he licked at it as he moved to nuzzle into Link’s neck.

Link raised a shaky hand to pet the side of his prince’s face.

“I love you, Link. Thank you for allowing me to breed you. I...have wanted to do that for many moons now.”

Link was dizzy from the intense feelings he just experienced and red from blushing at the mention of the act. He let out a chuckle and managed to whisper out, “I love you too, Sidon.”

They spent a few quiet moments as Sidon’s knot deflated so that it might slide out of Link’s hole. 

Link gasped as he felt it pop out, the large member had started to feel like part of him. 

He didn’t have the empty feeling for long as he remembered the eggs nestled inside him. Shifting his position, he felt them move. 

Another shudder ran through him. 

Sidon then gently picked Link up and carried him bridal style. 

“Let me bring you to my room, my love so that you can lay my eggs.”

Link blushed deeply, all the way up to his ears. For some reason, hearing it out loud so normally was more embarrassing than the actual act of Sidon laying them inside him. 

Sidon quickly strode to his room and walked straight to the resting pool in the back of his room. 

He gently laid the Hylian down into the water on some algae covered rocks. The water was cold and sent a shock through him, but It felt nice against his sweat covered skin. 

Sidon gently moved a piece of blond hair from Link’s face as he dipped a hand into the water to rest on his mate's bulging stomach. 

“You look so beautiful filled with my eggs, Link.”

Link blushed and gasped in embarrassment. Sidon laughed in return. 

“Now, let me help you. You will need to push.” With his words, Sidon moved his hand to put pressure on the elf’s belly. Massaging the area slowly as if to help move the eggs out. 

Link began to push and winced as the first one popped out of him and floated out into the water surrounded in Sidon’s liquids. Link’s own cum had also washed off and got in the mix of fluids.

Sidon was watching with stars in his eyes. Though, the eggs would never hatch since he did not fertilize them, the sight of his lover pushing out his eggs was beautiful and wonderful. 

After the last egg came out, Link dropped back onto the rocks and panted heavily. Tired after all his hard work. 

Sidon purred again and leaned in to kiss his heated cheeks. “You did so well, Link. I am so proud of you.”

Link smiled weakly and his eyes started to close from exhaustion. Sidon got the message and lifted the Hylian out of the water and moved him towards the bed he kept in his room just for Link. 

Sidon laid next to Link and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. His size basically engulfed him, making Link feel safe and warm.

As they drifted to sleep, Sidon gently traced the new mark on Link’s neck that would signal him as Sidon’s mate.

The two fell into a deep sleep, tangled in each other.


End file.
